


Raindrops

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 4</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://azriona.livejournal.com/">Azriona</a>: Doctor Who, "Raindrops"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> Whoops. Sorry. Got behind on posting these to AO3 since they were going out automatically on LJ and Tumblr. Fixing it now! 
> 
> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Rose looked up at the sky in wonder. All around her she could see and hear the storm that raged around them, yet not one of the many raindrops that were falling towards them landed on her or the Doctor. 

“How is this possible?” Rose held out her hand but still the raindrops seemed to miss her. 

The Doctor grinned. “The water on this planet has remarkable intuitive properties and automatically creates a protective forcefield around anything living. Well, except plants.” 

“Incredible.” 

“Come.” He tugged her arm. “You must see the waterfall, it flows up instead of down. It’s brilliant!”


End file.
